Jack tools have been used to lift weights and particularly weights imparted by a parked vehicle. In certain existing technologies, jack tools may be made extendable, however, via cumbersome and complicated connections.
It would thus be advantageous if jack tools with relatively simple and easy to operate mechanism of connection may be produced without these identified problems.